eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Butcher-Baker
Tiffany Butcher (also Dean) made her first appearance on the 1st April 2008 and she is the daughter of Bianca Jackson and Ricky Butcher, although it was believed she was the daughter of Nathan Dean. She left Walford on 12 September 2014 after moving to Milton Keynes with her mum, Terry Spraggan, her half brother, Morgan Butcher and Terry's children, TJ and Rosie Spraggan. She returned to EastEnders on the 8th January 2018 to cause trouble for her sister Whitney Dean. Storylines In late 2009, Bianca finally told little Tiff that Ricky was her father. Tiffany was overjoyed. On Christmas Day 2009, it was all happiness for Tiffany and her wayward family as it was announced Ricky and Bianca were to marry for the second time. In February 2010, it was getting closer to Ricky and Bianca's wedding, but there was one more thing to celebrate, Tiffany's 7th birthday. The day got off to a good start as Tiff and on/off pal Dotty tricked Ricky into giving them the day off. So the girls spent the time listening to Tiffany's new mp3 player. Dotty asked for a go of Tiffany's new dress, she said no as it was hers. Dotty then threatened to throw the mp3 out of the window, so little Tiff gives her the dress. Dotty runs out of the house with the dress and mp3, and throws the mp3 into the nearby bin. Tiffany tries to climb in to get it, and asks Dotty to give her a leg-up, Dotty then pushes her in and flees. Tiffany is left unconscious in the bin, which later gets taken by the bin-men. Tiffany's uncle Billie Jackson notices something is wrong, and presses the emergency button on the bin lorry. Tiffany finds her way out with a £10,000 cheque which was sent by Bianca's father David Wicks for her wedding. They later celebrate Tiffany's 7th birthday. On 18 February 2010, Tiffany is a bridesmaid at her mum and dad's wedding. Later that day at the wedding reception, Tiffany proudly tells Dotty, My name is Tiffany Butcher, and Ricky Butcher's my dad. Tiffany wasnt seen onscreen until August 2010 when her name changed from 'Dean' to 'Butcher' in the shows credits. On 28 December 2010, Tiffany saw her grandmother Carol kissing Whitney's boyfriend Connor Stanley and her behaviour spiralled out of control, leading to Bianca believing she is being abused. After Bianca found out what has made Tiff act the way she has recently, she attacks Connor, leading her to go to Prison. in 2011 Tiffany later makes friends with fellow youngster Shenice Quinn. On Christmas, Tiffany and Shenice put on a show in the community centre and Tiff is overjoyed when her mum returns home. She and Morgan made An unannounced return on 3 November 2016 for their half sister, Whitney's wedding to Lee Carter. 2018- In January, Whitney discovers a pregnancy test in the bin belonging to Tiffany. Character development 2018 return Tiffany, portrayed by original actress Maisie Smith (The Other Boleyn Girl, Released From Fear: A Restorative Story of Justice) who first appeared as Tiffany at just 6 years old, is due to return to Walford in the New Year. She was last seen as a regular character in 2014 when she left with her mum, Bianca Jackson, however did return for a few episodes coinciding with Whitney's wedding last year. The BBC released promotional pictures and teased an "explosive" return into Whitney's life, "causing chaos when she lands on Whitney's doorstep" . It is not currently known why she has returned to Walford. Maisie Smith said: "It's great to be back on the set of EastEnders. It's been lovely to see some old faces and meet new ones too. I can't wait to show everyone how much Tiffany has changed." Gallery Tiffany Butcher.jpg|Previous Promotional Photo Tiffany1.jpg|Previous Promotional Photo Tiffany_Butcher_2_(3_November_2016).jpg|Tiffany Butcher (3 November 2016) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Introduced by Diederick Santer Category:Kid Characters Category:Butcher Family Category:Simmonds Family Category:Branning Family Category:Beale Family Category:Medeemey Family Category:Wicks Family Category:Harris Family Category:2003 Births Category:2008 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures Category:2016 Departures Category:2016 Arrivals Category:Returning Characters